The Silver Wolf
by youngwolf014
Summary: With a new member to the Watterson family, a 12 year old silver wolf named Wolfe, ( I know this is cliché) things in Elmore become even stranger than ever before. What secrets is he hiding, and many adventures to come. I accept any form of review, ANY. Also leave your own ideas in the reviews section, I read the reviews and might just use some.
1. Chapter 1 The News

Chapter 1

The News

The Wattersons couldn't believe it when they read the letter they received in the mail. Nicole had a long lost brother who had recently died, and now his son was to come stay with them as they are his closets living family relatives.

"Mom I never knew that you had a brother" said Gumball in wonder.

"I never did know" replies Nicole.

"Well I guess we should let him come, he is family after all" said Anais.

"The letter says that he will be arriving here on Thursday, and today is Monday" says Darwin pointing out that part of the letter. The whole day is spent preparing for Wolfe's arrival. They manage to convert the downstairs basement into a room for Wolfe. The next day Nicole went to Elmore Junior High to enroll Wolfe in that school, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais all go to Elmore Junior High as well. Then Nicole takes Gumball with her as she goes to Elmore Mall to help shop for stuff for Wolfe.

"Mom, what exactly are we looking for?" asks Gumball.

"A bed, clock, shelves, that kind of stuff." answers Nicole as she turns her head in all kinds of directions searching. By the time they are done shopping was already 5:00 P.M. They had a bed, a digital clock/Ihome, a TV, a DVR, and a new Alien Ware laptop.

"Wow we got Wolfe a lot of stuff didn't we mom." Gumball said while he looked at the shopping cat full of stuff.

"Yes we did Gumball, yes we did." replies Nicole. While they walked towards the car Gumballs phone begins to ring and vibrate in his pocket. Gumball checked the name to see who it was from, but it had no name.

"Now who could that be?" Gumball asked himself as he answered the call. A demonic yet strangely familiar voice answered.

"You thought you destroyed me, you thought you could destroy me? That was your folly and I will find you there is no crevice to hid under, no wall to cower behind, and no one to save you. This is your only warning give up, for you will never win you will die by my hands, you have been warned Gumball Tristopher Watterson." then the call was ended from the other end of the line.

"Well, who was it Gumball?" asks Nicole, wondering who it was that called.

"The person had the wrong number." Gumball answers but really Gumball knew that the call had been for him, intended for him, and someone was out there somewhere in the world and the wanted Gumball Watterson dead and it was clear by the call that this animosity that this unknown person had towards Gumball was personal. Gumball and Nicole leave the stores parking lot and began to leave towards their home when Gumball aksed.

"Mom, how much else do we have to get for Wolfe?"

"Not much more Gumball." replied Nicole , she made a left turn and drove down their neighborhoods street.

Richard was at the front door nervously waiting for them and biting on his fingernails and quickly and repeatedly turning his head in all possible directions. Once he saw their car coming down the street he started jumping franticly. Nicole didn't even get out of the car completely before Richard said that they have a situation.

"What's the matter Richard" asked Nicole in a worried tone.

"Wolfe, he came a day early!" answered Richard quickly.

"What!" said Gumball and Nicole simultaneously. They went inside and there he was sitting on the couch watching TV was a silver wolf with blue eyes wearing a black shirt and blue jeans.

"Oh, hello." is what Wolfe said to them.


	2. Chapter 2 The Arrival

The Arrival

Wolfe was, in his very being, a wolf.

"Well, Wolfe, you arrived here a day early." said Gumball.

"Yes I have and I am terrible sorry for any inconveniences that my early arrival may have caused." Wolfe replied "So you must be Gumball, its nice to meet you." said Wolfe.

"How do you know my name, we never even meet before?" asked a very confused and surprised Gumball.

"Oh its from this letter that I was given from the government, it has some information on all of you, I read it on the plane ride here to pass some of the time. It seems that you have had some incredible adventures Gumball."

"Well yes we have had some more than average moments in life but I wouldn't go to as calling them adventures." replies Gumball. "Dad have you shown Wolfe to his room here?"

"No I haven't." answered Richard. "Hey Wolfe come with me for a bit, I'll show you to your room."

"Ok. Thanks." Wolfe and Richard went downstairs to Wolfe's room. Gumball went upstairs to his room and found Darwin and Anias up there. Suddenly an idea struck him." Hey, Darwin and Anais, did ether one of you prank call me this afternoon will me and mom were out shopping?" said Gumball.

"No, I didn't." answered Darwin.

"Neither did I." answered Anais as well.

"So that call was real?!" said a very frightened and ver worried Gumball.

"What call?" asked Darwin.

_ DOWNSTAIRS IN WOLFE'S ROOM_

"So this is my room its so big?!" said an exclaimed Wolfe as he wondered at his new room.

"Yep this is your room but we are not done yet since we still have to get all the stuff that Nicole and Gumball bought for you at the store." answered Richard who began back up the stairs to begin unloading the stuff from the car.

"Ok, I'll help." said an excited Wolfe and he raced up the stairs towards the car full of furniture. Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, and Richard were already there and started emptying out the car and carried it down to Wolfe's room. Wolfe was surprisingly strong for someone so small. Which surprised them. Anais and Richard were carrying the shelves down the stairs when Anais's phone began to ring. They put down the shelf they were carrying and answered her phone.

"Hello?" Said Anais into the phone.

"You thought that you destroyed my? Well you were wrong now you will pay the price Anais Watterson." then the call was ended. Anais was completely terrified but she didn't let it show, she didn't want her parents or Wolfe to worry for her.

_ UPSTAIRS IN GUMBALL AND DARWIN'S ROOM_

Darwin was setting Wolfe up an Elmore Plus and Elmore Stream It account when Darwin's phone began to ring. Darwin picked it up and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" said Darwin.

"You thought that you had destroyed me? Now you will pay Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson |||. Now you and all of your family will pay." '_Wolfe motions for Darwin to hand him the phone'_

"Now you listen here, I don't care who you think you are or where you come from, but I swear that if you even think of harming a hair on this family I will hunt you done and I will kill you!" Wolfe hung up the phone. Darwin looked at Wolfe with a face of WTF." What?" asked Wolfe.

"Nothing." They went back to work on Wolfe's accounts. Late that day after they had everything set up and they had all eaten their supper and taken their showers Wolfe was going to bed when he suddenly remembered something and went back upstairs and went into the bathroom and found the pants that he was wearing earlier that day and pulled something out of one of the pockets and looked at it. It was an old yet extremely beautiful ring with an aquamarine embedded as a gemstone on to of it.

"Good thing I remembered this or it might have been lost." said Wolfe as he carefully walked back down stairs and into his room and went to bed.

_IN ELMORE DUMPSTER_

A dark figure rose out of the enormous pile of trash that had which become its stinky tome and stated this.

"I live!"


	3. Chapter 3 The Meeting

The Meeting

_S__OMEWHERE IN ELMORE DUMPSTER_

The evil figure was clad in robes and looked down and picked up Wanda the Wonderful Wand of Wonder and a dark magical air swirled around the Wand and made The Fang and it became a real wand.

"Now I shall begin rising up my army." said this evil figure.

_AT THE WATTERSONS HOUSE_

As Wolfe woke up he bent down and picked up the ring, the aquamarine on the top of it was engraved in a wolf-like fashion.

"Wolfe come up, breakfasts ready!" yelled Nicole.

"Oh breakfasts." said Wolfe and he ran upstairs to the dining room there was a steaming hot pile of eggs." I love eggs" said Wolfe in a sort of loud manner, then he realized that he had yelled that out and said "Sorry." in a quiet manner this time.

"Wolfe how do you like your eggs?" asked Nicole who was cooking the rest of the meal.

"Sprinkled with salt and pepper and with ketchup on top." answered Wolfe. Nicole looked at him with a slight surprised face." What is it? Do I have something on my face?" asked Wolfe while rubbing his face in an attempt to clean his face of whatever he had on it.

"Nothing is on your face Wolfe, its just that I've never met anyone who ate their eggs with ketchup on them."

"Well, now you have." said Wolfe as a witty remark. Wolfe gulfed down two plates of eggs, a few refills of milk, and a lot of bacon. Then the school bus with Rocky drove down the street and stopped at the bus stop and opened the bus doors.

"Ok, now Gumball and Darwin, you two help Wolfe get settled in at school ok?" asked Nicole

"We will Mom." said Gumball and Darwin in unison. On the bus Gumball and Darwin help Wolfe out early on.

"Now the best thing to do is either find someone you now and like to sit beside or find an empty seat." said Gumball then they looked down the bus they saw only two seats that they could sit in, an empty and another seat with Carrie sitting in it beside the previously mentioned one.

"Hey Carrie, can Wolfe sit with you?" asked Gumball. Carrie took a look at Wolfe.

Sure." answered Carrie. She said " Hi, my names Carrie."

"My names Wolfe." said Wolfe as he took the seat beside her. Gumball and Darwin took the other empty seat. During the whole ride Carrie and Wolfe talked and talked and talked, Wolfe was even able to make Carrie laugh something Gumball and Darwin have never seen before.

_AT AN OLD ABANDONED HOUSE OUT IN THE FOREST OF DOOM_

The robed person was surrounded by many creatures. It merely whisked The Fang and a dark wave washed over all of the creatures they all became even more dark and evilly creatures.

"Now you are all my loyal servants." said the robed person. "Now take me to him." The creatures walked towards the house and the person opened the door and inside the old house was Jealousy.

"Who are you and why do you dare the Forest of Doom?" asked Jealousy.

"I am an accomplice and I have a proposal for you. You will go to the spirit world and help me raise an army." said the person.

"And why should I do that?" Jealousy remarked.

"Cause we both have a natural hatred for a certain someone and with my help we will be able to destroy him and that he cares for." answered the person. They went outside and the person took out The Fang and waved it while speaking an ancient incantation and then the old house was transformed into a mighty castle and all around the Forest of Doom a wall rose out of the ground surrounding the forest and a tower was raised out of the center of the forest and an orb rested upon the top of he tower and began to transform all of the creatures in the Forest of Doom into more servants of the robbed person. "This will be our starting army, but it will not be enough, now Jealousy, what is your choice?"

"Deal." answered Jealousy "But I have no way to return to the spirit world."

"I have already took that into account and have constructed a portal that leads into the spirit world that is at your disposal." said the person. Then Jealousy went into the portal. "Gullible." Then he walked up into the tower and shut the doors behind himself." Now where are you my slippery little bastard." he said then looked into the orb.


	4. Chapter 4 The Room

The Room

_IN THE ROOM ATOP THE TOWER IN THE FOREST OF DOOM_

The room was covered in bookshelves with spell books, alchemic ingredients, and one book opened to a page describing a ring that strangely matches Wolfe's ring. The mysterious person then took an orb, much smaller than that in the rooms center and placed it on top of The Fang which transformed it from a wand into a staff.

"Now The Fang is even more powerful than before." said the mysterious person with a grin.

_AT ELMORE JUNIOR HIGH_

Wolfe was being shown to his locker when the bell rang and everyone hightailed it to their classes, leaving Wolfe hopelessly lost. He finally found his way to his class before the tardy bell rang.

"Ah so it seems that our newest student was finally arrived. Class, this is Wolfe he is new. Wolfe why don't you go take the seat beside Carrie, she will help you on what we are doing" said Miss Simian when Wolfe entered the classroom.

"Ok" said Wolfe and he walked over to the seat beside Carrie and sat down.

"Now class today we will be studying astronomy, does anyone know what astronomy is?" said Miss Simian "Yes Wolfe." as Wolfe had raised his hand.

"Astronomy is the study of space and other things in space." answered Wolfe.

"Correct." replied Miss Simian ,who was a little surprised that Wolfe got it right despite this being his first day here at Elmore Junior High, and she began to write about astronomy and drawn figures and scales of planets, asteroids, stars, and other celestial bodies.

"Damn Wolfe how did you know that?" asked Carrie in surprise.

"My parents would teach me a lot about science and mythology, I never understood why I needed to learn all that stuff at such an early age other than to be prepared for it when it comes up in school." replied Wolfe.

"That's a nice ring you have there Wolfe, where it come from?" asked Carrie.

"Oh, this its my family heirloom, a ring given to me by my parents when I was little, its the only thing I have left from them so I make sure that I never lose this." answered Wolfe.

On his to the cafeteria Wolfe was cutoff by Tina and her gang, Which consisted of Tina, Jamie, and Anton.

"Hi my name is Tina I 'am kind of the school bully here since your new here I'll go easy on you, now give my your lunch money, NOW!" yelled Tina.

"No." said Wolfe and he walked under Tina a keep on walking to lunch.

"That kid said no to you Tina are you just going to take that from him?" said Jamie astonished

"No I wont, but not here not now, but soon, after school today." said Tina furiously. Wolfe went and got his lunch and went and sat down beside Gumball and Darwin, Carrie came and sat across from him. They all began to talk.

_IN THE SPIRIT WORLD_

Jealousy flew across the Spirit World searching, he passed many spirits that he could easily persuade to join him but he wasn't interested in any lesser spirit, no what he was searching for was his brothers and sisters. The Seven Sin Spirits, himself Jealousy, his brothers Anger, Gluttony, Arrogant, Greedy, Lazy and his sister Lust. They are the embodiments of the seven sins. Finally he found them.

"Brothers and Sister I have come with great news for you all." announced Jealousy as he entered the house.

"What is it Jealousy?" asked Greedy.

"I have come with a way back to the living world and a way to take over it. I have an accomplice who has built a portal to the Spirit World between and the living world and a great castle and is raising us a mighty army as we speak." answered Jealousy.

"Lets go" said all the other sin spirits at once. Jealousy then lead them to the portal and they went through into the world of the living.

"Man, its good to be back!" said Anger.

"I know brother." said Jealousy.

"So I see that you have been busy." said the mysterious figure who was walking down from the stairs.

"I have." said Jealousy

"And so have I, I've located our common enemy." said the mysterious figure who then waved his hand and formed smoke and it showed an image of Gumball, Darwin, and Anais.

"Ah, so these are the people whom we will target." said Lust.

"But not now, we will wait until the time is right to strike, but for now we will continue to build our army, now follow me." said the mysterious figure, he lead them down into a enormous cavern and in it was a factory, with goblins hammering away at heated metal and forging weapons, animal trainers training ancient and malevolent creatures from across the world." This is our army and you seven will be its commanders."


	5. Chapter 5 The Attack

The Attack

Wolfe was heading home after the end of his first day at school when Tina Cut him off, again.

"Payback time Wolfe." said Tina who was clearly angry beyond any form of debating." I 'am going to crush you!" There is something different about her she had a slight red tint.

"You can if you can catch me." said Wolfe and he ran back through the school corridors, when he hit a turn he bounded of the wall in front of him and kept on running. He took one look behind him and instantly wished he hadn't, for Tina was in hot pursuit behind him. Chop went Tina's teeth inches from Wolfe's back. Wolfe ran through a doorway and stopped, turned around, and ran in the direction that Tina was coming from he was lucky that at the moment Tina busted through the doorway he ran right under her legs. Tina did not expect this move and she couldn't turn around in time a she fell right into the pool. Wolfe turned back around and walked back into the pool room and saw Tina in the pool, the red tint on her was gone now." You ok Tina?" asked Wolfe.

" Hey I guess." answered Tina who was quite dazed from the fall into the pool. Wolfe helped Tina out of the pool. "Thanks." said Tina." Why did you help me?" she then asked.

"Cause you looked like you weren't yourself back outside school." answered Wolfe. Wolfe walked home and saw Gumball and Darwin at the front porch.

"Where have you been?" asked Darwin.

"I was busy on the way home, why?" asked Wolfe.

"Because we are going to go watch a move at the theater and all have to be here to decide what to watch." said Gumball. They walked inside and found Nicole, Richard, and Anais sitting around the couch.

"There you are Wolfe." said Nicole. "We are going to decide on which movie to go see, we have the choices of Nightmare on Elmore Street, The Lego Movie, or Pacific Rim.

"Why don't we all go to see whichever movie we want?" asked Wolfe.

"That's actually a good idea Wolfe." said Anais.

"Its settled then." said Nicole. At the theater Nicole gave Wolfe 30 dollars for ticket and food, Carrie happened to be behind Wolfe.

"Damn it, I don't have enough money to go see Nightmare on Elmore Street." said Carrie to herself but just loudly enough for Wolfe to overhear.

"Two tickets for Nightmare on Elmore street." said Wolfe and Carrie's head perked up. "Come on Carrie."

"Thanks" said Carrie.

"Are you sure you are going to be alright Wolfe?" asked Nicole.

"Yea I'll be alright, our movie is going to end an hour after yours so don't wait on me just go home, I'll walk home." said Wolfe. Wolfe bought Carrie some popcorn and skittles and himself a lot of nachos and one large coke. "I only have one drink so well have to share, ok Carrie."

"Ok." said Carrie They went to the auditorium that was showing Nightmare on Elmore Street. Wolfe was scared at some points but Carrie wasn't scared at all during any of it. "You ok?" asked Carrie every now and then.

"Yea." answered Wolfe to each of Carrie's questions. By the time the movie was over it was already 11 o'clock. "I'll walk you home Carrie." said Wolfe

"Thanks Wolfe." said Carrie blushing. Carrie's home was quite a walk away and before Wolfe left her at her home It would have been the best romantic moment. "Thanks for walking me home Wolfe even thou you didn't have too."

"I know but I wanted to." said Wolfe. Carrie might have been leaning in for a kiss but Wolfe wasn't sure and Wolfe heard something. "Something isn't right here." and Carrie stopped, they were both dead silent. Then suddenly a dog jumped through the bushes and ran straight at them. It had the same furious red tint as Tina did earlier today. "Wow steady boy." Wolfe said to the enraged dog which wasn't much of a threat and he tossed it into a nearby pond and Carrie thought that she saw something red fly away from where the dog hit the water, but she could've been seeing things. "Well I'll see you tomorrow at school Carrie." said Wolfe.

"Yea you to." said Carrie. Carrie walked into her house. Wolfe walked back home, and it was a long walk home. When Wolfe got home he found a pizza on the table with a note that said heres some pizza.

_IN THE MYSTEIOUS FIGURES CASTLE_

"You idiot, now one of them suspects us!" yelled the mysterious figure at Anger.

"So what the are all idiots, its not like one of them will recognize me or remember you." said Anger "We are still safe."

"Maybe or maybe not." said the mysterious figure. "Don't ever do that again or I will destroy you." The mysterious figure walked down to the cavern with the army "We are almost ready. Suit up the army!" yelled the mysterious figure. The goblins and creatures put on armor and equipped themselves with weapons and some clambered into machines and powered them up. "We march at sunrise!" shouted the mysterious figure.


	6. Chapter 6 The Reveal

The Reveal

The peaceful sunrise was disturbed by the sudden charge of the mysterious figures army as it marched out of The Forest of Doom, there were dark hounds, evil creatures, goblins and the Seven Sin Spirits leading the charge.

"Look out Elmore because I'm coming." said the mysterious figure.

_AT THE WATTERSONS RESIDENCES_

The alarm clock went off and Wolfe flailed his arm around in an attempt to find the snooze button. When he finally found and pushed it he was already wide awake. Wolfe groaned at this disturbance and got out of his bed but his legs wee asleep and he just flopped down onto the floor.

"Ouch." said Wolfe. He began to whack his feet as he tried to wake them up. When he finally did he dragged himself to the closet and changed clothes then he heard Nicole shout for him.

"Wolfe breakfast." Nicole shouted.

"Coming." Wolfe shouted back as he forced himself up the stairs and into the dinning room and found waffles on his plate. "Where are Gumball, Darwin, and Anais?"asked Wolfe while he turned his head to try and see them.

"They already left for school." answered Nicole.  
"Wait what!" exclaimed Wolfe. Wolfe then began to gulf down his food and then he practically flew out the door in a made rush to not be late for school. He ran down towards school and saw the school bus as it turned down the road towards school. "Damn it." Wolfe said to himself. He checked his watch to see that it was already 7:14 he only had 46 minutes to get to school. He then turned around and ran back to his house and hopped on his bike and rode on down to school '_with this I might actually make it to school on time'_ thought Wolfe. He then had to swerve through traffic to make it to the other side of the road. One car almost flattened Wolfe if he hadn't made it over to the over side when he did. He did make it to school on time and Wolfe was relieved. At about lunchtime a news broadcast came on._ There have been reports of a large army marching from the Forest of Doom and is heading towards Elmore. Here is live video feed from one of our reporters right now. There is the army that is currently marching towards Elmore and there seems to be a robed figure leading the march. _Then there was static and a face appeared on the screen, the mysterious figure appeared.

"My army is unstoppable and is endless, there is only one way to save your lives, to bring me the Wattersons or all of Elmore will be destroyed I leave you with the decision." said the mysterious figure and the TV cut off. Everyone then turned their heads to Gumball, Darwin, Anais, and Wolfe.

"I thought we were all friends and this is just a terrible idea." yelled Wolfe as he was being tied and carried to the mysterious figure. The only ones that didn't do this were Penny and Carrie. They were carried to the mysterious figure.

"Ahh so the ones who thought they had destroyed me are at my mercy at last." said the mysterious figure. "And who's this?" looking at Wolfe. "More kindling for the fire."

"Who ever said that we were at your mercy." said Wolfe. "And why don't you show your face you coward."

"You think I'm a coward?!" yelled the mysterious figure.

"I know what you are but what am I?" asked Wolfe who was just tormenting the mysterious figure. Then the mysterious figure removed his hood and there was a face that looked just like Gumball's, only evil but the most terrifying part was that on the top was the tinfoil hat.

"I am Tiger!" shouted the figure who summoned lightning behind himself for added dramatic effect. "Now you shall all die." said Tiger then Wolfe tackled Tiger, Wolfe was cutting through he ropes to set himself free the whole time. Tiger used The Fang to push Wolfe back to the group and summoned a fireball and shot it at them. Wolfe out his hand out hopping to stop it and his prayers were answered when the fireball was absorbed into his ring and shot back out at Tiger who was surprised at this move just as much as Wolfe was. Tiger then looked up at Wolfe's ring. "The ring." Wolfe then clenched his fist and aimed his ring at Tiger and concentrated, focusing on fire and another fireball flew out of his ring and hit Tiger right in the center of Tiger's chest and blasted him back. Wolfe then turned around and cut the ropes tied around Gumball, Darwin, and Anais. Then Wolfe was blasted into The Forest of Doom by a lightning bolt. Tiger pointed The Fang at the rest of the Wattersons and the ropes retied themselves.

"Why don't you come here and fight me like a man Tiger!" shouted Wolfe at Tiger who turned around to see Wolfe being raised by a living tree and at its feet was an army of the elements. Tiger then aimed The Fang at Wolfe and shot a blast of lightning at him, Wolfe merely raised his hand and absorbed the blast and shot it right back at Tiger. The Fang was suddenly transformed into a mace made of the ground, nullifying the blast. Wolfe was shocked at this and looked at his ring and tried to form a sword made of wind, but failed, only blasting himself with a wave of wind. "Army, charge!" shouted Wolfe at his army.

"Army, annihilate them!" shouted Tiger at his army. The two armies clashed weapons as Wolfe and Tiger charged at each other. Tiger knocked Wolfe into Tiger's castle and teleported to his castle to continue the battle. Wolfe was soaked but his ring absorbed the water and he rubbed his head and then saw the book that had the picture of the ring in it, he quickly put it somewhere safe. Tiger then appeared and created a wall of fire and began to enclose it on Wolfe, who then proceeded to cover himself with water armor and simple walked through the wall of fire and punched Tiger in the face knocking him down. Then he spied the orb in the center of the tower and ran to it but he was stopped before he could get to it. Tiger then blasted Wolfe with a ray of light, dark, air, ice, and earth at Wolfe whose ring absorbed all those at once and an explosion ensued. Wolfe began to feel a surge of power but couldn't contain it much longer so he concentrated all the power into one blast and aimed at the orb and released. The blast knocked Wolfe farther back into the castle and saw the portal and blasted it with all of his remaining power surge, and ran for any exit he could find. _BOOM_ went the portal and it was destroyed. The seven sin spirits were sucked into a vortex and were once again, trapped in the spirit world. Wolfe barely escaped the explosion and saw the two armies disperse as he destroyed Tiger's control over them and he exhausted the energy that maintained his army. He then turned around and destroyed the castle, tower, and walls around the forest. He pulled out the book he stowed away and found it was badly burned, but was still usable. _Crack_ and Wolfe turned around and saw Tiger tring to escape.

"Not so fast Tiger." said Wolfe and his ring shined and he touched Tiger on the head and a light burst out and killed Tiger. He then picked up the hat. "All this, because of this stupid hat." And Wolfe tore the hat in two and melted it.

"Hello there mister you saved us all, what is your name?" asked a reporter who ran up to Wolfe. Wolfe then tapped the camera with an electrical finger, shorting it out. "What was that for now?!" asked the reporter in an annoyed tone. Wolfe then sent out a shockwave, ultimately destroying all evidence of the event and erased this entire event from the minds of everyone on Earth, except for a select few, people he knew he could trust. Wolfe arrived home after untying the rest of his family.

"I love it here in Elmore." said Wolfe.


	7. Chapter 7 The Book

The Book

Wolfe pulled out the book he stowed away and placed it on the table and showed it to Gumball, Darwin, and Anais.

"This book has some information on my ring." said Wolfe as he pulled off his ring and placed it on the table. "If we could find out more about my ring the information would be incredibly useful, but the only problems are most of it was destroyed in the battle and the text is in some language I never even seen." Wolfe picked up the book and flipped through it as he searched for the page he saw. "Found it." Wolfe then placed it back on the table.

"What do the markings mean?" asked Gumball as he pointed to the symbols that surrounded the ring in the book.

"That is something that I do not know." replied Wolfe.

"Carrie might know what they mean." suggested Darwin.

"True." replied Wolfe while he flipped through the book, "But most of the book is destroyed. Still I'll take it to school tomorrow and show it to Carrie." and Wolfe closed the book, put in his bag and put his ring back on.

"Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Wolfe, time to go to the fair." said Nicole from the living room and a few minutes later the Waterson family car was started and filled with the Waterson family and began the 30 minute drive to the fair. The fair was being held at the park. Once there the four children each got an armband that allowed them to go on any ride that didn't cost money. They split up an went to different rides. Wolfe went to the Ferris wheel so he could see the rides att the fair from the start and he did get that view of the whole fair grounds.

"Man the fair is huge. I'll start at the bumper cars and then head towards the tornado and then to the Spaceship 2000 and just do whatever from there on." said Wolfe to himself and by now the Ferris wheel had done a full rotation and was stopping for him to get off. He then headed down to the bumper cars that were back at the entrance area of the park and got in a red bumper car and was immediately knocked into a corner by Tobias and then sped off to the other side of the area. Wolfe then just went crazy ramming into people here and there until the time was up Wolfe got out and went down to the tornado and hopped into one of the seats by himself. When the ride was started Wolfe was practically slingshot all over the place and was extremely dizzy after that ride. "It'll be amazing if I can make it to the Spaceship 2000 without falling." he said and at that moment he began to fall but was caught by both Gumball and Darwin. "Thanks." said Wolfe to both of them.

"Don't worry, where were you going to Wolfe?" asked Darwin.

"To the Spaceship 2000." replied Wolfe.

"Well so are we." said Gumball. When the got to the Spaceship 2000 Wolfe was no longer dizzy. They entered into the ride which was disk that you just laid on in the inside and it spins around and you feel like you are laying horizontally when you are really laying vertically. The ride began and Wolfe began to turn himself upside down. "What are you doing?!" asked Gumball.

"Entertaining myself." replied Wolfe and Wolfe stayed this way for the entire ride which lasted about a minute and a half. When Wolfe, Gumball, and Darwin got out of the Spaceship 2000 they went to a ride that lifted up two people in seats and swung them around at a high but safe speed. They saw Carrie at the line for the ride and decided to join her on the ride Gumball and Darwin rode together in their seats and Wolfe and Carrie sat together on the next pair of seats. They were put up at least 25 feet in the air. Wolfe and Carries hands accidently touch and they both notice it and remove their hands from each other and blush while looking away.

"What's that?" asked Carrie in an attempt to end the awkwardness as she points over to a tent at the other end of the fair.

"I don't know." answered Wolfe after he saw what Carrie was pointing at. "Let's go there after this ride is over." said Wolfe. The ride ended a short while later and both Wolfe and Carrie go straight to the tent. "The Tent of Revealing Mysteries." said Wolfe.

"Let's go inside." aid Carrie. Inside was an old women sitting at the end of a round table and in the middle was a crystal ball, similar to the one that was used by Tiger.

"Come, come and welcome to my Tent of Reveling Mysteries, where you shall find the answers that you seek." said the old women. "Sit, both of you." Wolfe and Carrie both took a seat at the end of the table opposite of the women. "Now look into my crystal ball and you shall find your answers." Wolfe looked into it and saw his ring and then it showed a word 'hittite' and then it vanished. Carrie did not see what Wolfe saw but something quite peculiar. "Good now both of you may leave." both Wolfe and Carrie left the tent.

"Whoa, what just happened." said Wolfe.

"I do not know." replied Carrie then they both looked around and the tent was gone leaving just an empty lot. "Creepy."

"Yea, sure was." said Wolfe. Once leaving the fair and arriving home Wolfe got on the computer and looked up the word he saw. Hittite was an ancient civilization who believed in multiple gods. At that very moment Gumball, Darwin, and Anais all came into Wolfe's room.

"What's that Wolfe?" asked Anais.

"This might just be the solution to my ring." answered Wolfe.


	8. Chapter 8 The Ring

The Book

Wolfe pulled out the book he stowed away and placed it on the table and showed it to Gumball, Darwin, and Anais.

"This book has some information on my ring." said Wolfe as he pulled off his ring and placed it on the table. "If we could find out more about my ring the information would be incredibly useful, but the only problems are most of it was destroyed in the battle and the text is in some language I never even seen." Wolfe picked up the book and flipped through it as he searched for the page he saw. "Found it." Wolfe then placed it back on the table.

"What do the markings mean?" asked Gumball as he pointed to the symbols that surrounded the ring in the book.

"That is something that I do not know." replied Wolfe.

"Carrie might know what they mean." suggested Darwin.

"True." replied Wolfe while he flipped through the book, "But most of the book is destroyed. Still I'll take it to school tomorrow and show it to Carrie." and Wolfe closed the book, put in his bag and put his ring back on.

"Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Wolfe, time to go to the fair." said Nicole from the living room and a few minutes later the Waterson family car was started and filled with the Waterson family and began the 30 minute drive to the fair. The fair was being held at the park. Once there the four children each got an armband that allowed them to go on any ride that didn't cost money. They split up an went to different rides. Wolfe went to the Ferris wheel so he could see the rides att the fair from the start and he did get that view of the whole fair grounds.

"Man the fair is huge. I'll start at the bumper cars and then head towards the tornado and then to the Spaceship 2000 and just do whatever from there on." said Wolfe to himself and by now the Ferris wheel had done a full rotation and was stopping for him to get off. He then headed down to the bumper cars that were back at the entrance area of the park and got in a red bumper car and was immediately knocked into a corner by Tobias and then sped off to the other side of the area. Wolfe then just went crazy ramming into people here and there until the time was up Wolfe got out and went down to the tornado and hopped into one of the seats by himself. When the ride was started Wolfe was practically slingshot all over the place and was extremely dizzy after that ride. "It'll be amazing if I can make it to the Spaceship 2000 without falling." he said and at that moment he began to fall but was caught by both Gumball and Darwin. "Thanks." said Wolfe to both of them.

"Don't worry, where were you going to Wolfe?" asked Darwin.

"To the Spaceship 2000." replied Wolfe.

"Well so are we." said Gumball. When the got to the Spaceship 2000 Wolfe was no longer dizzy. They entered into the ride which was disk that you just laid on in the inside and it spins around and you feel like you are laying horizontally when you are really laying vertically. The ride began and Wolfe began to turn himself upside down. "What are you doing?!" asked Gumball.

"Entertaining myself." replied Wolfe and Wolfe stayed this way for the entire ride which lasted about a minute and a half. When Wolfe, Gumball, and Darwin got out of the Spaceship 2000 they went to a ride that lifted up two people in seats and swung them around at a high but safe speed. They saw Carrie at the line for the ride and decided to join her on the ride Gumball and Darwin rode together in their seats and Wolfe and Carrie sat together on the next pair of seats. They were put up at least 25 feet in the air. Wolfe and Carries hands accidently touch and they both notice it and remove their hands from each other and blush while looking away.

"What's that?" asked Carrie in an attempt to end the awkwardness as she points over to a tent at the other end of the fair.

"I don't know." answered Wolfe after he saw what Carrie was pointing at. "Let's go there after this ride is over." said Wolfe. The ride ended a short while later and both Wolfe and Carrie go straight to the tent. "The Tent of Revealing Mysteries." said Wolfe.

"Let's go inside." aid Carrie. Inside was an old women sitting at the end of a round table and in the middle was a crystal ball, similar to the one that was used by Tiger.

"Come, come and welcome to my Tent of Reveling Mysteries, where you shall find the answers that you seek." said the old women. "Sit, both of you." Wolfe and Carrie both took a seat at the end of the table opposite of the women. "Now look into my crystal ball and you shall find your answers." Wolfe looked into it and saw his ring and then it showed a word 'hittite' and then it vanished. Carrie did not see what Wolfe saw but something quite peculiar. "Good now both of you may leave." both Wolfe and Carrie left the tent.

"Whoa, what just happened." said Wolfe.

"I do not know." replied Carrie then they both looked around and the tent was gone leaving just an empty lot. "Creepy."

"Yea, sure was." said Wolfe. Once leaving the fair and arriving home Wolfe got on the computer and looked up the word he saw. Hittite was an ancient civilization who believed in multiple gods. At that very moment Gumball, Darwin, and Anais all came into Wolfe's room.

"What's that Wolfe?" asked Anais.

"This might just be the solution to my ring." answered Wolfe.


End file.
